The objectives of this study are to 1) evaluate whether patients receiving chemotherapy for breast cancer will experience impairment in some areas of cognitive functioning and 2) measure anxiety, depression, and general psychological distress in order to correlate the occurrence of these symptoms with any changes in cognitive functioning. The GCRC psychometrist conducts the cognitive assessments. There are no reportable results to date.